As semiconductor devices are highly integrated and become smaller in size, new methods of forming semiconductor devices have been studied, and forming a CNT is one of the above methods. A CNT may substitute for a metal wiring of a semiconductor device, however, forming a CNT structure having reproducibility is not easy.
A CNT structure may be formed by vertically growing CNTs on a substrate on which catalyst patterns are formed. However, uniformly controlling lengths of and distances between the CNTs, and growing the CNTs only at specific portions of the substrate are not easy. Additionally, the CNTs vertically grown may not be adapted to all processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices.